Glen and Glenda go to Kent military school
by Chuckles lee ray
Summary: Started as a one-shot but might continue as a story
1. Chapter 1

"Glenda, this has to stop now." The man sighed, brushing his buzzed cut hair with his fingers.

"I barely did anything." Glenda replied calmly, putting her feet up on the mans desk as she continued to give a smug look.

"You locked your roomate out of the dormroom for three days, you-" The man was quickly cut off by Glenda who began to explain herself.

"First of all, she was always talking to me, second, she kept touching all my stuff and third she complained about my art." The red-headed girl yelled, taking her combat bots of the desk and crossed her arms.

"YOU DREW PICTURES OF HER GETTING KILLED, AND I'M ASSUMING IT WAS YOU KILLING HER!" The man yelled.

Glenda who seemed angrier began to laugh in agreement that it was her that was pictured killing her roommate. The man sighed and gave Glenda a stern look. She persed her lips and muffled her chuckles.

"And then there was the other problem, you drew those pictures on Trina's side of the room." The colonel grumbled, watching as Glenda nodded her head. "And then, you 'viciously attacked Amy with a pocket knife'," He read from a file. "She's your dorm superviser, right?"

"Was." Glenda corrected.

"Yes, as you know, Amy is in the hospital in stable condition." He said with a smile.

"Good for her, and for that newby superviser, remind her not to scrub my art off the walls, like Amy made the mistake of doing." Glenda warned, blowing a bubble, then popped it without a hit of emotion.

"Glenda, I'm going to have to call your mother."

Glenda had just turned sixteen and had just started living in the Kent military school, for only two weeks, and she managed to do this in just a matter of time, plus she added black ink in the washer machine, which is just...about..to-

"MY CLOTHES!" Screamed a girl from around the corner.

Glenda smiled evily as she watched the colonel glare at her then quickly jog to the hallway, where he saw several girls holding up their now darkened clothes. He sighed as he quickly came to the realization of who did it.

He stepped back into his office to see Glenda sitting in his chair. He rubbed his temples in frustration. The murderous girl giggled before randomly saying, "My daddy says that you used to play capture the flag...Until there was an _accedent."_

The colonel gulped, he hadn't talked about that in years... "Your father attended Kent?" He stuttered.

"Something like that." Glenda replied, sliding a knife out of her poc_ket. "_They_ s_aid it was just a gun messup, but my daddy told me he was the one who changed all the bullets, he said he killed a lot of kids and that it was like watching fireworks." She continued, getting louder and more angry, she began carving something into the wooden desk.

"Glenda!" The man yelled, hitting the desk with his fist.

Glenda threw down her fist as well, but she was holding a knife and it went right through the colonels fist, she stareed into his eyes the whole time. grinding her teeth as she twisted the blade before pulling it out.

"Don't you just love when you add colour?" Glenda cackled staring down at her name that she carved into the desk, with the blood filling the gapes.

The man gasped, shaking with fear as he brought his hand up to his face and trembled. He held a tight grip on his hand, holding it close to his chest as it gushed blood all over his uniform and arm.

The two had a staredown before Glenda burst into demonic laughter, just as her other half walked in.

"Um, colonel, I need to call home, I lost my toothbrush and-Glenda!?" The ginger boy began to ask until he looked up from his shoes and saw his evil sister laughing.

'There is so much blood.' Glen kept thinking, begining to hear his heart thmp in his ears. 'Too much blooood.' He turned ghost-white before collapsing onto the floor, but not before his eyes twitched.

"Oh, hey, Glenny! Wasup, bro?" Glenda mocked in a high pinched cackle, then turned to see the horror on t colonel's face. "Oh, don't worry. He'll be fine, but I can't say the same about..." She leaned in close to his face before finishing off the sentence. "You."

The colonel darted to the phone on his desk, but Glenda was to quick as she jabbed the knife into his shoulder, watching him stumble onto the floor. She cocked her head as though she was so interested and fascinated by the sight of death slowly slithering through the man's body. She then tilted her head to the other side, she sighed as she straightened her neck and making a face of boredom. She reached down, grabbing the knife and slid t out of his flesh with no effort and with the same amount of ease she flicked her wrist, making the knife fly into his chest.

"Why'd you do it this time?" Glen asked, pulling himself off the ground and rubbing the back of his head. "Was it about your 'art' or what?"

"Honestly, I just really didn't like him." The frizzy haired girl smirked.

"Really?" Glen asked getting frustrated.

"No," she giggled. Glen let out a sigh of relief. "I saw him steal cookies from the cafeteria."

"Oh, for gods sake!" Glen regretted letting out his sigh.

"It's no biggy! I'll clean it up later!" Glenda comforted as she wrapped a bloody hand around her brothers shoulder and walked out.

"No biggy?! You just murdered someone! Can't you just be not-so-you for one month?" Glen began to shout.

"Look, you little butt-head, if you can stop being such a not-so-BRAT for one month i wouldn't have to let my anger out on people!" She yelled/whispered, ccovering his mouth with her hand.

"Oh, so now it's my fault!?" Glen screamed back, ripping her hand off of himself.

"Of course it is! It's always YOUR fault!" Glenda growled.

"That's it! I'm done, Glenda! Do what you want, just clean your messes up and don't leave them to me anymore!" Glen shouted furiously, causing Glenda to feel guilty and hatred at the same time.

"Fine! But when you start need stuff from me, you can just do it yourself!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"But, before we start doing that, I need help cleaning up..." Glenda smiled awkwardly.

"No." Glen replied, walking away.

"Unbelievable." She whispered, spinning on her heel to walk back to the office only to see a girl screaming in horror at the body. "Great, that's just great!" The red headed girl grumbled sarcastically, pulling out the knife again.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know what? I don't need anybody! If their's one thing i don't need it's anybody!" Glenda grumbled to herself bringing attention to herself from another girl.

"Ill tell you what you _do_ need, its some therapy." The snotty blonde that had been a role model of the military school barked.

"Oh, really? Cause i think you need a foot up your rump! And think this one should do!" Glenda shot back with a growl, while motioning to her boot.

The snotty blonde just sneered, her pearly teeth showing like a tamed tigar growling. The girl skipped off with her pigtails bouncing...until they stopped with a long bounce. A long shriek followed as she stood beside the other girl. Glenda smirked, 'two now' she thought, tightening her grip on the knife. "What are ya girls hollering at?" Glenda tried to look uncharacteristic with a grin making her almost look innocent.

One girl began to wail. "Oh, dear," Glenda tried to sound worried but it came out sounding way to innocent, making Glenda crack and let out evil giggle. "Maybe you should go check his pulse." Glenda's innocent sad puppy face began to quiver as she broke out into demonic laughter.

"What's so funny?!" The brunette screamed, "he's dead! And your laughing!"

Glenda made sure they both were in the room before slowly closing the door and nodding. Her red curls bobbing like it was excited for murder. She stared into the eyes of the two girls, her innocence vanishing as she locked the door and a devilish smile apeared. Pulling out her knife, she examined it, almost like she wanted to plan out every stab, slice and carve that she would do.

She locked the door, cacklinb quietly as she imagined the terriefied screams about to echo in the room. She began playing with her knife, looking at the sharp blade and inching forward towards the girls, not taking a second to look away.

"Please don't do this! Was it because i said you needed therapy? Cause you don't! I'm sure you're not crazy!" The blonde pleaded.

Glenda smiled, tnen it turned to giggles and then a demonic pit of cackles, "that's the weird thing! I am crazy!" Glenda replied with more cackles. "But you know what?" Glenda waited, "you know what!?" She screached, pulling the girls face closer to her with her free hand, scaring her into asking.

"What?" The girl shakily asked.

"I feel freeier than when i follow the rules. I can do what ever i want. And younknow what i want?" The red head gave a death glare that could kill on its own.

"What?" The girl asked, tears streaming down her reddened cheeks.

Glenda leaned over and put her mouth by the blondes ear. Every breath hitting her ear like steam froma boiling kettle. "I want to stab an piece of flesh that gets in my way, and guess what? You are another fresh hunk of flesh."

Now the goody-goody ofthe military camp began to cry histarically. She was perfect i anything, anything! Now that she was in a situation that she was prepared forthe years shes been going to the school and she just cried. Well that made Glenda the true expert. Glenda was better then her a d the next person that would take the blondes place! She deserved to die for being a fake, she didnt deserve to be praised. Glenda raised her knife and let it down, puncturing the girls heart. She would die soon. Then someone else would quickly replace her, nobody would care.

A scream came from the brunette, who had slid down in the corner of the room and began to bury her face in her knees, trying to protect herself from reality. Each step closer to her, her mummbles became more violent. MY shadow casted over her like demons trying dig at her. I raised my blade above my head and was just about to-

"Attention everyone. Lunch is being served." The speaker boomed.

Glenda put her knife by her side and listened to her stomach grumble. She frowned, looking down at the girl who had raised her head and now had puffy red eyes as she listened to the announcment. The girl frightfully looked up at Glenda. Glenda just staring straight back and heard another grumble from her stomach.

"I'll be back!" The redheaded girl said cheerfully.

She grabbed the keys off the colonels desk and skipped out, pushing a key in the keyhole and locking it with a click. She jiggled the door handle to double check before skipping down the hallway to the cafeteria. She stood at the door to the large room,spotting Glen at the back table. She jogged over to him. He sat alone eating a ham sandwhich.

"Why so glum chum?" Glenda asked, sitting down across from him. "Where's all your friends? You always make friends."

"Thats the problem! I tried and everybody is so rude. Especially this one blonde chick, she always has her hair in pigtails. I said 'hi' and she was so snotty!" Glen growled, taking a chuck out of his sandwhich and staring off into the distance.

"Oooh, i have a feeling she won't be bothering you anymore. " The frizzy haired girl snickered, showing a sly smile.

Glen was to busy glaring off into the distance to even care what his sister was up to. He just wanted to leave her be now, no use getting in her way. It would just end up getting them both in trouble.

Glenda skipped off to the food area, she picked up a tray and slid it down the counter, peeking through the glass at the food items, she pointed at a variety of different meats.

"No veggies?" The lunch lady asked with a wrinkled scowl as she plopped on the last piece of meat.

"Nope, i think of myself as a meatatarian." Glenda replied witha scowl, stabbing a chicken breast and leaving the steak knife there.

The lunch lady seemed unbotnered by Glenda's threatening action. She had spent 23 years at the military school, she had seen plenty of kids that acted threatening, heck, she was there when there was a gun mess up. She couldn't be scared by a tiny red headed girl. This bothered Glenda, how dare she disrespect her enough to not even take a step back!

Glenda finished up eating, she needed to get rid the last witness, then she would have to clean up the mess. She sashayed to the garbage, tnrowing out the lastbit of food. She got her sasha from her mom, and her beautiful emerald green eyes. She had gotten a temper like her dad, she just thought that was from he mom as well. She hdn't ever met her dad. She was told that her dad walked out when her mom wanted more in life, and he couldn't do that. She thought it was all her moms fault. 'IF MOM WASN'T SO SELFISH THAN DAD WOULD'VE STAYED!' She would think.

Glen never told her anything about chucky being a doll and a serial killer. Why would he? If Glenda found out that he was alive and Tiffany had contact with him, Glenda would want to meet him. Chucky had arguments about seeing the kids, he would talk about wanting to go hunting with them, this just made tiffany rebel more against the idea.

Glenda walked into the hallway only to see that the brunette had picked the lock and had now been running through the hallway. She had made it to the other side of the hall at the doors to the yard. Glenda sprinted to the office hitting a button, everydoor that opened to the yard was immediately locked, not even keys could open the door. Ever since the _accedent,_ Kent military had put in a security system. It was one of the best. Glass shot up from offices where there were windows with no glass. The glass coukd withstand enough gunpower until the police arrive.

Glenda raced back out, the brunette known as Jess kicked and punched st the door, she then turned around to see Glenda, armed with her knife. The girl screamed and raced into an office. Locking the door before Glenda could reach the handle. She growled, looking into the office through the bulletproof glass. Narrowing her eyes at the girl; she carved a circle that was barely visible on the glass, looking through the circle she glared at Jess and then punched the circle in anger.

She ran to the other side of the hall, locking the door to the cafetefia. Then she raced down to the basement, looking both ways down the stairs and with a flick of a wrist she threw her knige into a metal box on the side of the wall, the power immedietly the power tshut off in the building. She smirked.

"Its time to play." She whispered, her green eyes glowing of emerald.


	3. Chapter 3

Glenda tiptoed back up into the hallway, only to see the office door wide open. "Huh? Where'd she g-" Glenda began to ask, but before she knew it she was hit in the face with a large steele object. She felt her gums sting, raising her hand to her mouth and gently dabbing her lip before examining the blood on her fingertips.

"What the hell?!" The red headed girl screamed, picking herself off the floor and tackling Jess to the ground. "I was going to male your death quick! But no! Glenda always has to do it the hard way!" Glenda punched the girl, talking inbetween the blows. "Everything in life i have to do it the hard-" she stopped mid sentence to make a large punch, "Way! I haven't met my dad! All i have of have are stories about him coming to this dump and killing people!" The brunettes eyes widened with more fear. "I have to lie and tell people that he told me himself!" Glenda's eyes teared up as she weakly took another shot. "I only agreed to come here because i wanted to get as close as my dad as i can!" Now her words began to become mummbles as tears poured off her cheeks. "Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? That i can't even see a picture of my dad!?" She grabbed the girls face, forcing ber to look straight into her eyes, "i want to feel sorry, but I'm not capable off it." And with that final statement, she smashed Jess's head on the floor ending her life.

She scrubbed her hands under warm water, blood swirling in the sink bowl, then down the drain. She took her knife and scrubbed it with a white cloth, permanatly making it a scarrlette red. She had hid the bodies in the colonels closet. Police arrived on the scene soon after, unlocking all the doors, just after Glenda had got to her room. They discovered the bodies soon after, calling it homicide and that the murderer was probably an adult at the camp. Glenda's phone vibrated in her pocket, it was Tiffany. She whiped her tears away with a tissue and took a deep breath before answering.

"Hey, mom." Glenda managed to sigh, she was actually happy her mom called.

"Hey, sweetface. I just wanted to ask you if you had anything to do with those murders there. Its all over the news."

Glenda paused. She just really wanted to sleep, but at the same time sje wanted to talk about everything on her mind. She felt it was important for her to tell her whant was going on.

"Yeah." Glenda sniffed, holding back from crying over the phone. What was goi g on with her?

"Honey please stop this. I don't want you acting like your fath-nevermind."

"What?!" Gleanda practically freaked.

"Nothing." Tiffany said sterley.

"I need to know."

Tiffany hung up. So much for talking. What was she trying to hide? Ever since Glenda could remember, her mom was secretive. She was sneeky, and smart. Once on Glen and Glendas fifth birthday party, things were going great, then Glen acted weird all of a sudden and they had to cancel the party, mom never told her why.

"Glen." She whisperef to herself.

She raced out of the dorm, not bothering to change out of her silky black pajamas, she ra past the crime scene, blood stains on some tiles. She couldn't care less. It was her own noseyness that got her killed.

"Glen!" She shrieked down the hall, when she spotted Glen in a crowd of people. People trying to look at the crime.

Glen rolled his eyes, "do you need to drag more attention to yourself? You already did this, you need to keep quiet!" Glen motioned to the police officers surounding the bodies.

"Tell me everything!" Glenda demanded, her eyes burning into his.

Glen knew exactly what she wa ted to know, but he was going to try and play it safe by playing stupid.

"About what?" His lying becoming unbelievable when his words stuttered.

"Dad." Glenda replied.

A simple word making Glen feel like his world becoming chaos. Everytime he thinks of the name, 'Chucky' it gave him an eye twitch. Knowing how much Glenda and Chucky were alike, made Glen feel uncomfortable. Glenda shot him a glare, almost readi g his mind, she knew how he played stupid and she knew if she kept asking, he would give in.

"Okay, but not here." He sighed, grabbing her wrist as he guided her to his dorm. "Well, what do you wamt to know?"

She waited so many years for this moment, yet she didn't know what to ask. So she started with the most simple.

"Is he alive?" Her heart sped up as she prayed for the answer to be good.

"Probably. You never know with him." He replied.

"Probably!?" Glenda's heart sank.

"Next question?" Glen smirked, taking a little joy out of Glenda's disapointment.

"Is mom in contact with him?"

Glen nodded his head, he was unhappy how Chucky was around mum a lot. It was dangerous.

"Okay, whats his name?" This was all she needed to know.

Glen took a deep breath,, almost as if that whe he said the name that it would hurt him. "Charles," he paused and then looking at Glenda's desperate eyes ade him break down and say it, "Charles Lee Ray."

Glenda sat up, placing her hand on his shoulder and nodded a thanks. This was all she needed. She found out what her other piece of her was. Was he a drug dealer? Was that why Glen was afraid? Glen was always against stuff like that. It seemed like only seconds as she raced back to her dorm, practically leaping onto the chair in front of her laptop. she bit her lip as she typed in 'Charles lee ray'.

Muliple links popped up, the newest one being titled, 'woman claimed the soul of **Charles lee ray** Murdered her family'

"Alright, not a drug dealer..." Glenda stated, not know exactly how to react.

She clicked on another one, titled, 'boy blames doll'

Each link she read through each time getting more questions than answers. So her dad was a doll? No, no...no. How was she born? How did he make A human when he was a doll? What about mom? Mom was a tv star! 'Knock!' 'Knock!'

"Come in!" Glenda yelled frustrated, rubbing her temples.

"It's Glen. I'll explain everything..." his soft words made Glenda look up from the computer screen.

"...And Chucky killed mom, so then he transfered her soul into a doll. And so they were both dolls...and then mom was pregnant with me, which was actually us. But then dad killed mom again but then Jade killed dad, and mom wasn't dead, so she gave birth to me-us. Then i was kidnapped and i went to find them years later and i woke them up and then they artificially inseminated Jennifer Tilly, so she got pregnnt with twins, because there was two souls in our body-anyways, they had an argument and dad killed mom again, buuut not before she transfered her soul into Jennifer Tilly. Then i killed dad, but not for good because he is alive and he and mom are kind of getting along now ever since she shipped him to the Peirce family and he killed almost all of them."

"I want to meet him." The words slid of the tip of her tongue.

Was she excited? She couldn't tell. She felt sad that she never remembered anything, but happy she didn't deal with the stress off Chucky killing mom.

**thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review because their isn't any point in writing this just for me to read it when i post it for the world to see...so please please tell me your opoinion or advice. Oh and sorry for making you wait so long! I made 2 chapter days so i hope that makes up for it a little. Any ideas for the next chapter? Cause i honestly need to know. Okay anyways, thanks and have a happy day...? ...just go spend your afternoon reading fanfiction, do what you want. **


End file.
